


Primary Colours

by LovelyJehan



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, i think, idk what this is, writer's block is annoying af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9657425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyJehan/pseuds/LovelyJehan
Summary: A description of colours without using their names.





	

**Blue:**

It is the feeling of the cold sea crashing against his body. It is the blinding bright stage lights whilst performing. It is the colour of eyes that belong to a person that knows him better than he knows himself. It is the feeling of cowering in the corner of his bedroom when he is ten and his father had hit him for the first time. It is the colour of Spencer’s bedsheets. It is the colour of her tears when she finds out about his infidelity. It was the colour of the diamond in the ring he had bought for her. It is the colour of sadness. Despair. It is the colour of veins. It is the sense of dread when Brendon had called him about Spencer’s hospitalisation.  
****

**Red:**

It is the feeling of lips upon his own. It is the colour of sunsets in summer. It is passion and desire. It is flames and destruction. It’s his dad yelling and cursing at him. It is him dropping out of college to pursue his dream. It is the colour of his anger that Brendon becomes the target of. It is the colour that invades what used to be non-existent space between band members. It is the feeling of singing that contract. It is the colour of reconciliation. 

**Yellow:**

It is the feeling of _Spencer’s_ lips on his. It is the feeling of being a teenager and seeking solace in the Smith’s house. It is the feeling of hope. It is the sun on a summer day in Vegas. It is the sand at that beach. It is laughing with Brendon. It is writing with Jon. It is warm. It is being wrapped in Spencer’s arms. It is waking up after lunch time on Sunday. It is seeing Spencer and his breath being taken away. 

**Author's Note:**

> [come talk to me](https://naughtyryro.tumblr.com/)


End file.
